weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Genocide
Dr Genocide is a very clever and ingenious mad scientist. He works for the Psi Insurrection Force, but also makes money out of his intelligence. Appearance He is a tall robot with unkempt synthetic hair and glasses that cover his eyes. He also has a gray moustache and a long white lab coat with multiple yellow buttons. Personality Genocide is very greedy and always thinks about money and personal gain overall. He has some loyalty to Psigee, but it's most likely because he pays him well and because of his hatred of the Gee-kind. He is also very arrogant and does not value friendship in any way. Despite all that, he is exceptionally ingenious and clever, due to his highly-technologic cyber brain structure. He also rivals with Weegima and Overweegee Ostrich because of their intelligence. He deeply hates the entire Gee-kind. Early life Weegee Clone number 67^120 birthday is still unknown, so is his parents and his nationality. This is most likely due to the fact that most Weege Clones are just clones and don't have any status. He was a Gee constantly bullied due to his smartness and was basically living as an outcast in the Gee community. This made him develop a deep hatred towards the Gee-kind and, at the age of 12, he ran away home and settled his first lab at an abandoned hospital. Adolescense At the age of 16, the now self-called Dr. Genocide had built some pretty basic robotic apparatus, such as some auxiliary robots to help him at his lab and began developing even further his hatred towards Gee-kind. This inspired him to build his first battle robots, whose names and functions are still unknown, but it's most likely they were simple sharp objects on wheels. Still, this lead Dr. Genocide robotic knowledge to develop even further. Adulthood At the age of 20, Dr.Genocide went out of his hideout and, with his ingenious contraptions, began making money with his knowledge. He bought a house at the age of 21 and at that place he made his first professional laboratory. There, he began testing with different technologies and his robotic knowledge skyrocketed. He was now one of the most skilled scientists in the entire United 'Gees Galaxy. Peharps one of his most significant feats occurred deep down in his lab, where he copied his consciousness into a cyber brain, much like Weegima did. He then built two bodies, one good for working with metals (for building his contraptions) and one for fighting. Since then, his lab grew larger and larger, until he moved it out of his house and built a castle for his creations. Alliance with Psigee One day he came to contact with Psigee. Psigee was in need of someone to design and create robots to his army. At the time, the Psi Insurrection Force was still just an idea Psigee had in mind, but Dr Genocide agreed to help him in exchange of some money and the sheer joy of seeing the Gee-kind suffer. He became the organization's main scientist and until today operates there, creating more kinds of robots. Skills His scientist form is extremely weak in combat and stands no chance against most of the Gees out there. That's why he created the battle module (Also known as "B Module"), which enhances his physical strenght so much he can become a threat even against heavy duty robots, such as Wood Weegee. His B Module also comes with a very powerful hammer made out of refined silver, which is as dense and lead and unbreakable. His hammer techniques are varied. He is known to cause tremors with it, to throw it like a boomerang and to attack with the edged size of the weapon. He is very athletic and can do some rapid maneuvers with his hammer on air, which makes him a very dangerous foe to face. Personal life When he is not working to Psigee, he is at his castle building some robots and weapons. He also works in two more companies and makes lots of money with it. He has given his castle several upgrades with his hard-earned Gee-bucks, with the most recent being the torture chamber. He also appears to have some kind of friendly relationship with Wheegeel Gator, due to his similar destructive nature. Trivia * He is almost as rich as Wheegeel Gator. * His castle can actually turn into a giant mech and be used as a battle robot. Category:Doctors Category:Evil Category:Weegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Robots Category:Psi Insurrection Force Category:Science Category:Fakegee Scientists